


You’re Not A Monster (I’ll Keep You Human)

by AnimationFans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura doesn't get captured and everyone returns to their ship safely, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lance is surprisingly good at comforting Keith, M/M, Pre-Slash, post after ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFans/pseuds/AnimationFans
Summary: “Hey, look at me,” Lance says, and look at him Keith does. “You are not a monster, I don’t care if you have some Galra genes in you or even if you really are a Galra.” Keith flinches a little at those words, but Lance starts rubbing soothing circles on his hands and his tension eases a little. “You will always be a human to me, to Shiro, to Pidge and Hunk, to Allura and Coran. And if the worst scenario really happens, I will be there to keep you human.”





	

After the paladins and Allura infiltrate the Galran transport hub and manage to safely return to their ship, Keith mentions about how he is injured by the druid’s lightning and how the strange yellow fluid heals his wounds. What he doesn’t expect is for Coran and Allura to pale at that fact. Allura sighs and says: “Keith, I know this will be a little hard for you to accept, but we –“ she shares a look with Coran, “we think that you might be somehow related to Galrans. Those yellow fluids shouldn’t have any healing effect on us.” Keith visibly blanches, and it’s the first time Lance has seen him lose his cool like that. “Keith, I’ll have to take a sample of your blood to run a test.” Coran says with a hint of anxiousness in his voice. Keith wordlessly stands up and follows him. Pidge and Hunk try to comfort him but they seem to be at a loss of words for once. Shiro appears to be deep in thoughts and Lance, already a little numb from this turn of event, waits patiently for Keith at Keith’s room.

It’s an hour later when Keith finally comes back, shoulders hunched and the energy in his eyes are gone. It’s like someone snuffed the light and energy out of him, and Lance can’t help but feel his heart clenches painfully at the sight of him. Keith doesn’t look surprised that he’s waiting there, he just mumbles: “I don’t want to talk about it.”and promptly falls on his bed. Lance waits for him to fall asleep before he climbs into the space beside him. He’s too worried for Keith to sleep alone tonight.

Lance’s horrible feeling in the gut turns out to be right, because he’s waken up by Keith’s thrashing and whimpers in the middle of the night. He immediately wakes Keith up, albeit gently, so that Keith would not be shaken up further. “Do you want to talk about it?” Keith hesitates, but then decides to hell with it and starts pouring out his nightmare. “I dreamt that I was a Galran, and I was hurting you guys. I –“he inhales a shaky breath, “I hurled Pidge against a wall and she never got up again. I stabbed Hunk in the gut and I was choking you to death-!” He buries his face in his hands and let tears flow freely. He’s been bottling up his fear and insecurity the whole night and the nightmare just now is the last straw for him. “ _I’m a monster_.” Keith says hoarsely.

“Hey, look at me,” Lance says, and look at him Keith does. “You are not a monster, I don’t care if you have some Galra genes in you or even if you really are a Galra.” Keith flinches a little at those words, but Lance starts rubbing soothing circles on his hands and his tension eases a little. “You will always be a human to me, to Shiro, to Pidge and Hunk, to Allura and Coran. And if the worst scenario really happens, I will be there to keep you human.” With those words, Lance embraces Keith with a force like he wants to mold the two of them into one. Keith melts into the hug and he knows that no matter what the outcome of his test is, he will be able to face it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second work of Lance x Keith, I hope you enjoy it! Comments and suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
